Save Me
by dakotaroyannexo
Summary: Kayden Lynn wasn't any ordinary girl. She had lived a horrid life. Looking to move out of her dad's home and get a full time babysitting job, she takes the first offer she gets. Little does she know that she happens to get a job with One Direction.
1. One

I own nothing accept Kayden Lynn and Maryfrancis Jane Garner

"Hello?" I answer the phone, hoping it was someone looking for a babysitter. I had been looking for a long time job for the summer. "Is this Kayden Lynn?" A man with a deep british accent asked. "Uhm, yeah. May I ask why your calling?" "Well I heard that you wanted a full time job for the entire summer. Is that correct?" "Uhm, yes. When can I start?" "How about tomorrow? I'll be over around 12 afternoon." "Defiantly!" "Have a wonderful day. Good bye for now." "Bye" I pressed the end button and hung the phone up. I did a quiet happy dance up the stairs, not wanting my dad to hear me. I laid down on the small cot and went to sleep.

I had woke up around 9am according to the large grandfather clock. I slowly sat up, grabbing the small black suitcase and putting all my belongings in it. I really didnt have much to pack. I went down the stairs, thanking god that my dad worked in the day. I sat on one of the wooden chairs. Waiting for the time to pass.

Around 11:30 my dad had gotten home. So much for working days. "Why the fuck are you still here?" He yelled in a harsh voice. I balled up. "I said why the fuck arent you gone yet?" He yelled again, even louder. "He hasnt gotten here yet. Hes gonna pick me up at twelve." I answered. I stood up, grabbing my bag. But I then got put down by a kick in the stomach. I got a blow to my right cheek. I got outside and sat on the cold concrete. A drop of blood fell from my cheek. I wiped it off with my sleeve and watched the limo pull up. I stood up and dusted myself off.

Simon appeared out of the limo and waved at me. I walked out the screen door, and into the limo. I sat and hummed along to some random song on the radio that I didnt know at all. It was quite catchy, but not my type of music. "So uhm, what do you think of it?" Simon broke the silence. "Think about what?" I asked, honestly wondering. "The music, what do you think of it?" He asked again. "Its catchy, but not my type." I answered. He put on a face of shock in return.

The limo stopped in front of a large 3 story flat. I let Simon lead me in. "These are the boys." He said, pointing to the 5 boys that seemed atleast my age, sitting on a couch. "They look atleast my age. Why do they need a babysitter?" I asked, curious. All of a sudden the boy with suspenders and a striped shirt jumped on me. "Hi! Do you like carrots? I like carrots!" Yelled the boy. "Louis! Get off of her!" yelled the one with a strong face structure and short hair that stood up. Making it look like you could skateboard on it. "HAZZ ZAYN IS BEING A MEANIE PANTS!" yelled the one in stripes, who was still holding tightly onto me. "ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!" yelled Simon in a strict voice. The boys calmed down, and Simon started to introduce them.

"This is Harry" He pointed to the one with the curls and amazing smile. "Liam" He pointed to the one with the birthmark on his neck. "Zayn" He pointed to the one with short hair and a strong face structure. "Niall" He pointed to the one with blonde fading hair and crooked teeth. "Louis" He pointed to the one in stripes that was practically jumping up and down on the couch. He smiled brightly and waved. "And this, is why they need a babysitter." He stated. I nodded. "Uhm, this is were you'll be staying." said Liam, He seemed to have a bit of sense. I looked around, it was beautiful. The sky blue walls looked great with the white furniture. There was a large kitchen. "So hum, you'll get your payment every Saturday. " Stated Simon, then he walked out. "Is that all you have..Whatever-Your-Name-Is?" asked Niall. Simon didnt introduce me, "Its Kayden Lynn and yeah, its all I have." I answered him, staring down at the floor. They grinned evilly at eachother. "We're taking you shopping. Lets just say a little treat, for actually dealing with us." Zayn grinned.

Louis grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the car. He got in the drivers seat while I climbed in the back. Liam sat in the passengers seat up front while the other three boys squished into the back with me. The ride was quiet and very short. We all climbed out. "Okay, So we will go store to store and buy the stuff that we think would look good on you while you sit in the changing room untill your done. No buts. And now we arent going to show you how much we spent on you." Liam said. We walked in, browsing the stores.

Some girls came up screaming and looked very excited. "Oh my gosh! Its One Direction! Can I get a picture with you all?" She asked. The boys nodded. One Direction..? Who was that? "Uhm can I get a picture with you? You're absolutely gorgeous." The girl asked. I blushed and looked down. "Sure." I agreed and Harry took the girl's phone and took a picture of us. "Thanks for the compliment, really." I thanked her. It really had meaned allot, I dont get compliments much. "Who's One Direction?" I asked in all honesty. Louis looked at me. "You're kidding right?" "No...I seriously dont know who One Direction is." "We're just a famous Irish-British boyband." Niall stated. "How can you prove it?" I asked. They started singing. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you dont know, oh oh, You dont know your beautiful!"

I realized that they were the boyband playing on the radio. "Whats that supposed mean?" I asked. "Its just a song, gosh." Zayn said. I laughed and shook my head. C'mon. Its like 1:30 already." I said, walking past the shops. The boys stopped infront of a shop called Hot Topic. They shoved me in the changing room and about a long 30 minutes later finally came back to get me. They already had about 4 bags just from that one trip. "How much did you spend?" I asked innocently.

"Not telling you, Kayden Lynn." Niall stated. We stopped at two more shops. All the boys arms were covered in bags. Liam had a bag from the Apple Store. They had refused to tell me what they had bought me. We got to the flat. "You can't go in your room untill we put all the stuff away." Harry had been oddly quiet the entire time. "Ugh, fine. I'll just make something to eat." I walked into the kitchen and decided that I wanted some ramen. I looked through the cabinets, finding no ramen.

"WHY ISNT THERE ANY RAMEN?" I yelled upstairs. "WE ARE HIGHCLASS. WE DONT EAT RAMEN." Zayn yelled back in a girly voice. "WELL I REALLY WANT SOME. FUCK YOUR GUYS' HIGHCLASS-IT-ITY." I yelled back. I went looking again, after 30 minutes of rummaging through the cabinets all i found that seemed to capture my attention was the hot chocolate. I grabbed the box and a mug from the dishwasher. I filled it with water and put it in the microwave. I looked on the box and it read that I had to put it in for atleast 3:00 minutes. I pushed the buttons and then start. It didnt start. "YOUR MICROWAVE ISNT WORKING!" I yelled upstairs. "DOUBLE PRESS START. AGAIN, WE ARE HIGH CLASS NIGGAS." yelled Louis. "LOUIS. DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE. ONLY I CAN, OK. THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR." I yelled back, only playing. "FINE THEN." he yelled back, I could almost imagine the smirk on his face. I double pressed start and then it slowly started to rotate, after three minutes i had gotten bored and didnt want it anymore.

The Things The Boys Bought Her-  untitled/set?id=50885442 untitled/set?id=50860400 untitled/set?id=50860214 kaydens_new_clothes/set?id=50859957 kaydens_new_jewelry/set?id=50859565


	2. Two

I poured the water out and put the mug in the sink. "We're done!" called out Harry. I ran up the stairs, eager to see my room. My jaw dropped as soon as I  
saw it. There was a king size bed with batman sheets. I actually did like Batman allot. The walls were a creme color. There was a black wooden desk and a black office chair. Upon the desk was a brand new Apple laptop and Iphone with an Ireland flag on the case. Niall obviously bought that. I hugged them all. "Thank you, so much. I havent ever had any of this." I whisper almost in tears. I held them back though. "You're welcome." Liam said. I smiled and walked out. "Soooo, What are we gonna do all day?" I asked, getting bored.

"KAYDEN LYNN, CAN WE ASK PAUL IF WE CAN GO TO DISNEY LAND?!" Louis yelled, grinning like a little child. "Paul..? Erm, sure I guess." I answered. "He's our security." Niall answered me. "Ohhhh." I had actually forgot that they were 'One Direction' they seemed so normal. It was insane. He dialled a number into the phone. "Hey" "Yeah, uhm can we go to Disney Land with our babysitter Kayden Lynn?" "YAY! THANK YOU PAUL!" He then hung up.

"Get ready." He stated blankly. All of us ran upstairs. I opened up my closet, looking through it. The clothes were all gorgeous. It hurt to think about how much they had spent on me. It was far too generous. After taking a shower and getting dressed I grabbed the straightner out of my suitcase. I went into the bathroom and let it heat up, using the neon pink glow in the dark nail polish the boys bought me to make my nails pop.

I ran a brush through my hair, straightening it quickly. I did that bandana style thing that everybody was doing. Not because it was mainstream, but because it looked good on me surprisingly. I took the small bit of makeup I owned from my bag and applied light eyeliner. I was then ready. I walked down the stairs, waiting for the boys to finish up. That was sad though, they took longer then me.

Liam was down first. A few minutes later Niall, Louis, and Harry came down. 30 minutes later Zayn had finally finished and came into the living room. Everybody was starring at me. "What? Why are you guys staring at me?" I pouted, honestly wondering. "You...Oh my gosh...Just.." Harry trailed off. "What? What did I do?" I panicked. "You Look Gorgeous, Kayden Lynn." He finally got the words out. I looked down and blushed.

"Know whats weird, you look allot like Louis. Not just because you're wearing stripes but ya' know, facial wise and stuff." Liam pointed out. I looked in the mirror he was quite right. I had his eyes and tan skin. If I actually looked i'm pretty sure that I would have his butt too. "Probably just a coincidence." I mumbled running upstairs and grabbing my phone, going back down. We walked outside and to Zayn's Lamborghini. We all squished in, but we still somehow figured out how to be comfortable.

2 hours of listening to the radio and Louis' whining about not getting their quick enough we were finally here. We all got out, walking towards the ticket place thing where you get your wristbands and they check you for weapons and stuff. We eased through the line, paying for 6 unlimited wristbands. "CAN WE GO RIDE THE TEACUPS?!" Louis yelled when we got through the line. "How about when we get to where that is. Ok Louis?" I told him. "I WANT TO RIDE THE TEACUPS NOW!" He stomped his foot. "LOUIS, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" I yelled back. He then calmed down and hung his head, pouting. "How about Splash Mountain?" Suggested Zayn.

We walked torwards the ride. Louis began to grow impatient again and stomped his foot. "Why is the line so long?" He whined. "Because Louis." Niall answered. A few minutes later it was finally our turn. I shared a seat with Niall while Louis went with Harry and Liam went with Zayn. The ride actually scared me a bit, not gonna lie.

But then again I havent ever been to any amusement parks in my life. After the ride we got the snapshots that they take. I actually looked quite calm. Even though I was freeking out on the inside. Score one for hiding my feelings. The next thing we did was go to the tea cups. Because Louis refused to move unless we did.

We all surprisingly fitted into one cup. As soon as the ride started Louis grabbed the wheel in the middle and turning us as fast as he could. Shit. I think im gonna be sick. I put my knees up to my chest and tried to breath slowly. The boys couldnt find out about my eating disorder. They would think I was disgusting. I'm surprised they still havent seen my scars. I lean on Harry, trying not to get sick. After the ride I slowly climbed off.

Holding my sides, as if I was holding myself together. "Are you okay Kayden Lynn?" Harry asked. I shook my head. I honestly wasnt. I felt sick and everything was spinning. "We're gonna get you to the hospital okay?" Liam told me. I shook my head. "NO! No! No Hospitals! Please! No Hospitals!" I screamed, starting to panic. "Hush hush, its going to be fine I promise." Liam tried to soothe me. The boys ran me to the car.

The last thing I saw was Zayn's beautiful smile, trying to comfort me. Before it all went black.


	3. Three

*Zayn's POV*

I hope Kayden Lynn is okay. She had always seemed very fragile since earlier today when we met her. "Zayn, Check her necklace. It might have something." I carefully grabbed the dog tag and read it. "She has severe anxiety, and known to have panic attacks." I stated. I ran a hand through my hair. The first fucking day. Simon is going to be pissed. I held her hand, hoping she would wake up, before we got to the hospital. But with our luck, it didnt happen. I grabbed her and ran into the hospital. "We're not sure whats wrong with her, we were just at Disney and she seemed like she was about to get sick so Liam said something about taking her to the hospital. Then she started freaking out and screaming and then once we got her into the car she passed out." I rushed my words at the lady who worked front desk. She took Kayden Lynn and layed her on the hospital bed. The five boys and myself were told to sit outside, so we did.

"Who is responsible for her?" the nurse came out and asked. I was going to say I was, but Louis jumped up first. "Can you come into the room with me?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Louis. "Only if the lads can come with." He stated, looking her straight in the eye. "Might as well.'" She mumbled and we followed her in. "Well we found her birth certificate. She has 3 broken ribs, she is in a coma, it seems that she has an eating disorder, and she self harms." The nurse stated, I could hear the hurt in her voice. She handed Louis the certificate. I watched his eyes go wide as he read it. "Louis, whats wrong?" Liam asked. He showed us the birth certificate. Obviously in too much of a shocked state to speak.

Kayden Lynn Tomlinson. Tomlinson. She was Louis sister. Well that explains the similarities. But...what about the abuse...and the self harming...and the eating disorder? We would have to ask her after she awoke. If she did. "How long is she going to be in the coma?" I asked. "We dont know. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, years. We honestly don't know. I'm sorry." I heard a loud thump and I looked behind me. Louis was lying on the cold tile. He must have passed out.

The nurse got him onto a bed and pushed him into his own room. "Two of you can sleep in Kayden Lynn's room and two of you can sleep in Louis' room." Harry and myself stayed with Kayden Lynn while Liam and Niall stayed with Louis.

The nurse brought it blankets and pillows. I layed on one of the beds, starring at Kayden Lynn. She was so beautiful, even if she was in a coma. After a few hours I felt my eyelids get heavy. Too lazy to fight sleep I closed my eyes and slept..

Everybody had awoke before me, of course. Even Louis had awoke. We all sat in Kayden Lynn's room. Except Liam, he had gone home to get some rest. The rest of the boys decided to go and get some food from the cafeteria. Niall had began to whine because he hadnt ate in the last few hours. I sat next to her bed, my hand in hers. "Kayden Lynn...please, wake up. We all miss you so much. I know its only been a day, but its affected us. You've became a part of our family. Just...If you can hear me, please, move, blink, do something. Please." I whispered softly. Tears forming in my eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, looking straight up at me. I smiled brightly, taking my phone out of my pocket and texting Niall, telling him that she had awoke. "The rest of the boys should be here soon." I tell her softly.

*Kayden Lynn's POV*  
I awoke, opening my eyes. I clenched and unclenched my toes and fingers. The first thing I saw was Zayn's beautiful brown eyes. . He smiled and sat back, my hand still in his. He grabbed his phone and texted one of the boys. (I'm guessing.) A few minutes later the boys piled in, all grinning wildly. Louis was holding a piece of paper in his hand. The nurse walked in. "You can leave whenever you're ready." She removed all the things that were attached to my arm. I sat up, swinging my legs over the bed. "Erm, whats that piece of paper?" I asked, pointing to the paper in Louis' hands.

He handed it to me. I read it quietly to myself. Kayden Lynn Tomlinson...yeah? So what? That was my name. "Yeah? And?" I ask, honestly confused. "Kayden Lynn, I'm a Tomlinson."

I smiled widely. I was quite happy that I was Louis sister. I had began to love him like a brother. "Looks like she took it better then you did, Louis." Niall giggled. "What happened?" I asked. "I passed out" he answered shyly and looked down at the white tiles. I started laughing loudly, holding myself. It hurt my ribs to laugh, but I liked the feeling of being happy. I changed back into my clothes, tired of the icky hospital gown.


	4. Four

We piled back into the car, me sitting in the passenger seat. What if the doctor told them about my anorexia? or my cutting? or dad's abuse? I couldn't go through the pain to talk about it. If they did find out I know that they would want to talk about it. I turned on my side, curling my knees to my stomach. Closing my eyes.

Someone must have carried me up into my room because I was in my bed. Atleast they took my shoes off. I hate sleeping in shoes. It's weird. I looked at the clock. 7:10am. I knew none of the boys were early risers, neither was I.

I slowly creeped into the kitchen, going into the fridge and grabbed the whip cream and chocolate syrup. I went into the first bedroom, which apparently was Zayn's. I poured the chocolate syrup in circles all around his face, trying to hold in my giggles. After repeating this to all the boys, I ran back to my room and went back to sleep.

*

I woke up to the sun shining through the blinds. I stretched my arms and legs. Running straight to the bathroom. I let out a small "Ahh" without noticing it. Ya know that amazing feeling you get after peeing a pee that you have been holding for forever? Yeah. That was the cause of that "Ahh".

I went downstairs to find the only person awake was Liam. I smiled at him. "Want anything to eat?" I asked, feeling generous. "Sure, a bagel and cereal would be nice." He said, still covered up with his Toy Story blanket. He was watching Fairly Oddparents or whatever the show was called. I walked into the kitchen, getting the cereal, bagels, and two cups out of the cupboard.

I got a knife and cut the bagels in half, putting them in the toaster. I grabbed the cream cheese, milk, and orange juice from the fridge, placing them on the counter.

I grabbed the bagels out of the toaster and spread the cream cheese, placing it on a plate. I poured the cereal and milk into a bowl, sticking a spoon into it. I poured the orange juice in the two cups and put everything back.

I gave Liam his food and orange juice, sitting next to him. "So, you arent upset about the whole pouring chocolate syrup and whipcream on you're face thing?" I asked innocently, looking over at him. "Well, it did take a while to get off, but other then that, nope I don't really mind." "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda afraid to see what the boys are gonna do to get revenge." I mumbled, sipping on my orange juice. The boys came down the stairs one by one, faces clean. Dah fuq? Louis and Zayn grinned at me, inching closer.

I huddled into Liam, Trying to get farther from the two strange boys. They then both jumped on top of me, and started to tickle me. There was a sharp pain in my stomach because of my ribs. " Please stop! Ow! Holy demons dick fuck fuck shit ow!" Tears prickled into my eyes. No. No crying.

But of course Louis and Zayn saw them and had to ask what was wrong. "Erm, nothing. Just sorta have a stomachache." I lied quickly. I knew Louis had seen right through the lie.

I haven't gotten that good at lying or hiding my feelings. Yet. Zayn sat on the other side of the couch. While Louis sat on the floor against the front of the couch. I layed myself on top of the two boys. Head on Zayn's leg and legs on Liam's lap. The other two boys were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kayden Lynn want something to eat?" Harry yelled in that low and slow voice of his from the kitchen. "Naah, I ate already." I lied. "No you didn't." Liam interjected. Fuck. Erm... What would they believe. "Yes huh! I ate when I woke up before any of you." I argued. "You still need to eat now. That was hours ago Kayden Lynn." Liam stated. "Can I just have some yogurt or something?" I asked. I could try to eat, even though it would be hard. Niall threw me a gogurt. I thanked him and opened it up, leaning up on my elbow.

I opened it slightly and let the slightly thick content roll into my mouth. I swallowed easily, surprisingly nothing happened. A few minutes I had finished it and I was quite content with myself.

By now we were all laying on the living room floor. We had watched several films, it was quiet. But peaceful. Just how I liked it. We were all still in our pajamas. There was a slight knock on the door. We all jump up and ran to it. We stood in awkward positions as Liam opened the door.

Simon was standing at the door smiling. "I'm just here to give Kayden Lynn her pay and check up on you hooligans." he said, smiling. I reached over and grabbed the wad of money. It felt weird in my pocket. I was never used to having so much money.

The boys all hugged him and he then left. We went back to watching t.v. It's actually all we really did that entire day.  
"But I don't wanna watch it!" I whined, the boys had agreed to watch a horror film. Me being me and being terribly afraid of horror movies even if they were shit ones like Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark. But it was different, they wanted to watch The Devil Inside.

Now that shit was fucking scary on a whole other level. "Please Kayd?" Liam asked, putting out his bottom lip. Ugh. Fuck him and his cute puppy like faces that you just couldn't turn down.

We had rearranged our spots. I was now still laying next to Zayn. But above us was Niall laying sideways on his side. Liam was laying on the couch while Harry and Louis sat in 2 huge recliners, their legs wide open. Whores...

We had already made 18 full bowls of popcorn. Two for each of us. Well not each of us individually but two for Niall. Two for Liam. Two for Harry and Louis. Two for Zayn and myself if I had done the math correctly.

Louis started the movie, two minutes into it I already had my head barried into Zayn's chest. It was fucking scary, like I was trembling.

About 20 minutes later it was the scene where they were doing an exorcism and the bitch went cray and her vagina started bleeding and she did all this crazy shit and it was just really scary.

"Are you okay, babe?" Zayn asked me, noticing my shaking. I shook my head no. I was fucking scared as and probably not going to sleep. He then hugged me tighter, sending tingles down my spine.

Holy shit, do I really like Zayn? No, I can't. I barely know him. I screamed as the chick broke the restraints on the bed. Zayn rubbed small circles on my back, trying to calm me.


	5. Five

After the movie I was still trembling. I turned on my side and staring at Zayn's face. Everybody had fallen asleep accept me and him. He put on Friends With Benefits. This actually happened to be one of my favorites.

I got up from the floor and flicked on the kitchen light switch, still hungry. I have actually been eating allot these last few hours. Two gogurts and 4 pieces of popcorn. I was proud.

I opened up the fridge grabbing the jar of strawberry jam and a piece of bread from the loaf. I grabbed a butter knife and spread the jam on a piece of bread, deciding to challenge myself.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I giggled and looked up. "Yes Zayn?" I asked innocently, biting my lip. He then engulfed me into a kiss. I smiled against it, deepening it. His tounge glided against my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"EW! " Niall yelled, ruining our little moment. I closed up the jam and put it away, throwing the knife in the sink.

I blushed and walked back into the living room, laying back down in Zayn and mine's spot. I patted the floor next to me, signaling Zayn to come over. He grinned and walked over, laying down. I rested my head on his chest, pressing play on the remote. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I looked up and saw Zayn sound asleep. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. Slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up quite early again. I stayed in Zayn's arms. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. I reached above us and slipped the remote out of Niall's hands. I switched on the t.v. Flipping through channels untill I got to Cartoon Network. It had Saturday morning cartoons on. I had always been a child at heart.

The doorbell rang, I slowly unwrapped Zayn's arm from around me, trying not to wake him up. I tiptoed across the cold tile. I opened up the door. Standing there was a tall guy around 18/19 and my bestfriend, well my only friend ever. Maryfrancis Jane Garner. I had missed her so much. We lost contact after my parents split. I lost contact with all the people I loved.

Enough with the sad thoughts. I squealed and hugged her tightly. Tears threatening to overflow, tears of joy for once. I was actually happy. I smiled widely. Tears pricked in her eyes. She walked in. "So, this is where you live now?" She asked. Checking the place out. The guy came in and started to poke Niall. Niall stirred. "Whaa? What? Food? OOHH I WANT SOME! GIMEEE!" he yelled and jumped of the couch. "No, Niall. There is no food right now. Unless you want to make some." I replied. He frowned. "But Josh said there was!" he exclaimed, pointing to the guy. He smiled widely.

"OOOOH! You're Mf's brother?" I asked. "Uhm, no. Just a friend and i'm the boys' drummer." he answered me. Ruffling Niall's hair. Oh my god they looked so cute together why can't they just date.

After catching up three months worth we decided to go to the beach. "I don't have anything to change into though." whined Maryfrancis. "You can wear my old one, it should fit you." I told her, dragging her up the steps and into my room. I sat her on the bed and moved a few things around from my suitcase and then finally pulling out the two piece suit. I handed it to her and then started to change. Maryfrancis had seen me naked enough times that it didn't bother me or her anymore. She's honestly my sister, just she didn't come from the same womb.

I slid on a pair of white wash jeans and put my hair up into a high ponytail. I glanced in the mirror. Holy shit, a look like a preppy cheerleader. The only thing I need was a bow. Maryfrancis smiled at me, knowing my exact thoughts.

She grabbed a pair of my shorts and a hair tie. She slid the shorts on and put her bright blue hair up into a high ponytail like mine. I fell back on the bed, shaking with laughter. "We should stop by Wal-Mart and buy some hair bows." She giggled.

We both walked downstairs to meet the rest of the boys. "We have to go to Wal-Mart before we get to the beach." Maryfrancis stated, still giggling. "Why are you telling us that? You are the babysitter." Louis winked. "Because asshat, you are the only ones who can drive. I still haven't got my license." I threw the keys to his ferrari at him.

We all piled into the car. Not having enough room led to me having to sit on Zayn's lap and Maryfrancis sit on Harry's. After the trip to Wal-Mart and standing through many greetings of fans we were finally ready to go to the beach.

Zayn and I slowly walked along the sand, it had been a few hours after we got to the beach. "So, you don't have a girlfriend?" I looked up at Zayn and smiled. His eyes are absolutely beautiful. They were a caramel color, with small specks of green in them.

"Well yeah, but I don't really like her much." he stared out into the horizon. "What do you mean?" I asked, actually confused. A few steps closer to the boys Zayn had me sit down. I crossed my legs. He sat down next to me holding my hand in his. This felt nice, even though he did have a girlfriend.

"Well it started two years ago, I had auditioned for the UK The X Factor. I dated the same girl as I am now. Her names Perrie if you wanted to know. She dumped me once we lost. She's in the music group Little Mix, ever heard of it?" hr explained the story to me, his voice was so sweet, it made you want to drown in it.

I shook my head, answering his question. He then continued on "Well a few months ago she asked me out, I mean. I love her allot, I do." There was a sudden pang of jealousy in my chest, wishing that he was talking about me. Untill he turned it around. "But, I just don't think I'm in love with her. I honestly don't even think she likes me like that. She's been caught holding hands with two different guys. I just dont know anymore."

He stared into the sky, I could notice the tears rolling down his face. I wiped away the salty liquid from his cheeks. "Hey, don't cry. Just try to talk to her about it, and if you honestly feel that you aren't in love with her then end it. Do whats best for you, Zayn."

He turned and smiled at me, his teeth perfectly white. I smiled back, making sure not to show my teeth.

"Thanks Kayden Lynn, I needed that. Ya know, being the person that everybody talks to sucks. Because most of the time, in the end, you don't have anybody to talk to." He admitted, standing up.

I grabbed the hand he held out, standing up. The walk to the rest of the boys & Maryfrancis was quiet. Quiet, but nice. The sun was slowing setting, making the sky a pink color.


	6. Six

"Josh! I'm hungry!" yelled Niall as he sat with me on the couch, watching some movie. "Then get up and make some food!" Josh had yelled back from the chair in the corner. "But I don't wanna Joshy!" Niall pouted. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

Josh got up, shaking his head at Niall. Niall grinned widely and went back to the movie. "Come eat!" Josh yelled from the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes and sausages filled the air.

I went into the kitchen with Niall. Josh had put two plates on the counter, both stacked with pancakes. I smiled widely. Sitting down, I grabbed a fork and took a small bite from the first one.

About half an hour later I was finally finished with my first plate, while Niall was on his fourth. Damn, that boy could fucking eat.

He turned his head at me and grinned. He could honestly be such a child, it was cute though. "Please, just eat your food, Niall. Nobody wants to see it after its already been in your mouth. He looked back down at his plate and kept eating." I told him. He looked back down at his plate and continued eating. I slid off the stool and walked back into the living room.

It was late, Niall, Josh, and I were still the only ones up. "I'm gonna go head and check on Maryfrancis, I'll probably sleep in there." Josh said, getting up and walking upstairs. Leaving Niall and I the only ones up.

I layed on the couch, staring at the tv. I couldnt fall asleep and from what it seemed neither could Niall. "Niall, can we go lay down in my bed? Maryfrancis and Josh have you'rs. "Uhm sure." He said getting up and stretching. We walked up the stairs and into my room.

I layed down, Niall wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He started humming some song softly, even though I didn't know it I still enjoyed it. His voice was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Zayn's.

I shut my eyes, letting the warthm coming from his body consume me.

*Next Morning*

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I heard Louis yell, I opened up my eyes to see him with his hands on his waist, yelling at Niall. "Louis, stop! Niall slept in my bed because Maryfrancis and Josh slept in his!" I defended Niall, I didn't want anybody to be hurt. Especially Niall. He had always seemed like the fun, carefree one. I wouldn't be able to see him hurt.

"NIALL, OUT NOW! I'LL SPEAK TO YOU LATER!" He yelled again, I shut my eyes tightly. He was starting to remind me of dad. I didn't want that at all. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. Hoping nobody noticed.

Louis sat on the corner of my bed. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with anger, but a bit of sadness in them. "Kayden Lynn, what was that?!" He whisper yelled at me. "It was nothing! I swear! Niall had to sleep in my bed because Josh and Maryfrancis slept in his, like I said before!" I yelled, I really wasn't in the mood. Everything had gone so well the last few days.

"Really? Then why was Niall's bed empty when I got up?" he said, with that 'hmm?' look on his face. What? But I thought we had agreed that Josh and Maryfrancis could have Niall's bed? "What are you talking about? I saw Josh go into Niall's room!"

"Yeah, Whatever." Louis scoffed and walked away. I fell back on my bed, sobbing uncontrolably. I could have sworn I saw Josh go up into Niall's bedroom. I turned over and got my phone, hoping maybe Liam had put music on it already.

I smiled to myself, I never listened to music much. But then again, my dad had never bought me anything to play it on.

I out the headphones in my ears and plugged them into my phone, playing whatever was on it. I had remembered the song from the mall, It had been played several times. I had known most of the lyrics. I sung them to myself, "White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs sour taste." I shut my eyes, falling asleep the music.


	7. Seven

Kayden Lynn! Wake up!" Liam yelled as he shook me. "Go away, my bed is too comfy to leave it." I mumbled, digging my face into the pillow. He shook me a few times more and I finally sat up.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yep"

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I started the shower, considering that I still had paint all over my body. I let the water heat up, stripping down and stepping in. I let the hot water loosen my tense muscles. Watching the paint slide off my body.

I poured a small amount of the cherry blossom shampoo that was in here. I lathered my hair up, massaging my scalp. I then rinsed it out, repeating it with the conditioner.

The only soap for my body was bar soap, and it was all dried up. Do people even know how icky that is?

I climbed out of the shower without turning the water off. I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my body, running to the other bathroom and grabbing a bottle of body wash.

I ran back into my bathroom, unwrapping the towel from my body and getting back into the shower. I poured some of the soap onto that poofy thing that people use to wash their body and washed myself. After rinsing I got back out. I wrapped the same towel around my body and walked into my room.

There was already an outfit layed out on my bed. The outfit consisted of a sleevless 1D tank top, blue ripped skinny jeans, grey laced Vans, and a rainbow belt. I quickly changed and started pulling a brush through my hair. I plugged in my blow dryer and started to dry my hair.

I straightened it as fast as possible and walked downstairs. Maryfrancis had died her hair red, like my little mermaid red. "Kayden Lynn, we have a concert today. Would you like to tag along?" Zayn asked, smiling sweetly. I nodded. Well that explained the One Direction shirt.

I still can't remember that they're a famous boyband, not just 5 immature guys (and one brother) that I couldnt help but to love.

My bags were already packed and by the door. "The tour bus is here, c'mon boys!" Liam yelled as the rest of the boys including Josh jumped up and ran outside, almost knocking me off my feet.

I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking outside. I made sure the door was locked and shut it.

I climbed on the bus, tripping on the way in. "We're gonna be at a hotel by morning, don't worry."

"Theres only 6 beds, one of us is going to have to share." I stated quietly. I walked over to one of the bottom bunks and sat down. "I want this one!" I yelled. Slightly bouncing on it. Harry climbed on the one above, Liam on the bottom of the second set of bunks, Louis climbed on the top of the second one, Josh on the top of the third, Niall on the bottom of the third.

That had left Zayn to choose who to share with. "He walked over and sat bedside me. "We seem to get closer and closer everday." He whispered in my ear with a husky voice that send shivers down my spine. It was silent for a minute untill Harry broke it. " Can we stop to get soemthing? I'm hungry."

"How about we just get settled?" Liam suggested. I nodded and layed on my back, knees bent. I took my phone out of my bag and started looking through it. I had never had anything fancy like this...so I guess it kinda fascinated me.

"How the fuck do you work this?" I yelled out, getting frustrated. "Let me see it, love." Liam reached over and grabbed it. I let him have it for a few minutes and he then gave it back. There was now a twitter app.

I tapped it and it ficked into a blue and white screen. "I'm still really confused." I mumbled, starring at the screen. "Lemmee see it." Zayn mumbled. I handed the phone to him and he layed beside me.

"Look, here is your profile." He told me as he tapped a botton on the bottom that read 'me' I nodded, still listening to what he said. About 30 minutes later I had finally figured out this twitter shit. It was quite simple.

Everybody had gotten bored and was sitting around the table, playing Uno. Well accept me, I was still quite fascinated with my phone.

I got up from my bed and walked over, sitting on the top of one of the seats. I watched as the boys went on and on, cursing everyonce in a while. The game had lasted about two hours untill we all agreed that it was time to go to bed.

I went into my bag and grabbed the stuffed unicorn that I have had for about 5 years, everytime I left home I would bring it. "Kayden Lynn, whats that?" Zayn asks me, climing into the bunk. "Its nothing, just my stuffed unicorn." I told him, it really wasnt a big deal. "Awhe, thats so cute." He cooed. I giggled softly and shook my head.

I took the pillow that was meant for Zayn and put it on top of mine, I had always had thing.. I don't really know what to call it, but I could never sleep with 1 pillow. Always 2 or 3.

I felt Zayn's warm arms wrap around me, I put my headphones in and pressed play on my phone. Instead of Ed Sheeran, like I usually listened to I decided to try something else. I went to the apple store thingy and searched 'Jakewolf'.' Maryfrancis had told me about him many times, so his music had to be good, right?

As soon as it finished loading two albums popped up, both the price of $0.99. Then again, I didnt have in my account. Well I didn't really know that. I tapped the blue 'Purchase' button. A few minutes later it said 'Purchase had been made.' I played one of his songs, letting the loud music flood my ears. I sang along to it, even though I didnt know the lyrics...I knew what he was going to sing. I had always done that with most songs.

After a while I felt my eyelids get heavy. I let them fall and then carry me into a deep sleep.


	8. Eight

"Kayden Lynn! Wake up! We have to go! We're going to get something to eat!" Niall yelled, practically pulling me out of bed. "Ugh hold on, Niall!" I yelled back, trying to stand up. He finally let go and I steadied myself. I went through my bag, pulling out a pair of red skinny jeans, a white and blue striped shirt, bra and underwear, and a pair of shoes. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the bus empty, I stepped off the bus. I walked quickly, noticing a flash of light. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing.

I got inside the fast-food place amd slid into the booth, sitting next to Zayn. "You guys wake up way to fucking early, just saying." I looked at them. Being completely honest, I had never been a morning person, and I'll never be.

Louis laughed and shook his head. "Nah, you're just a really late sleeper." I giggled and layed my head on Zayn's shoulder. Still insanley tired. The waiter, yes there was a waiter here, came up to the table. "So uh, what would you like?" She stared at the notepad in her hands. "Well uh, I will have some waffles, syrup on the side, strawberries on the side. Kayden Lynn is going to want a can of Rockstar and fries." Zayn ordered for us two.

The waiter then looked up at the sound of Zayn's voice. I saw the realization flicker in her eyes. She gasped loudly and screamed "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ONE DIRECTION! AND YOU'RE THEY'RE DRUMMER JOSH! AND YOU, THE GIRL WITH THE STRIPED SHIRT, YOUR ZAYN'S GIRLFRIEND, CORRECT?!" I bursted out with laughter, my body shaking with laughter. Louis slapped me under the table. "Kayden Lynn, that is rude. Stop laughing, she's obviously just a big fan." He stated, smiling at the girl. My laughter slowly died down after a bit. The girl still stood at the table, starring at the six boys. "I apologize, my brother is right that was quite rude. Anyways, no. I'm not Zayn's girlfriend. but I am the only and only Louis Tomlinson's sister." I said politely, trying to hold in my giggles.

She looked confused and pulled out her phone. "Not according to tumblr and twitter." She stated, tapping a few things and then handing me the phone. It was a photo of Zayn and I at the beach. The caption under it read "Zayn and his new girlfriend caught at the beach!" I sat the phone down again and bursted into laughter. Papz would do anything for money, wouldnt they?

I grabbed the phone again, scrolling under the photo to see if there was any comments or anything. I was right, but it was all hate. I stopped at the first comment which read "Ew! She's so ugly! I bet Zayn is using her!" Tears swelled in my eyes but I blinked them away, handing the girl back her phone.

Our food came a few minutes later then I expected. I picked at it, putting small pieces into my mouth. "Hey Kayden Lynn, are you going to eat that?" Niall exclaimed, swallowing his last bite of pancakes. "Nah, you can -" I was cut off by Louis sliding my plate back over to me. "Eat, Kayden Lynn." He said seriously.

"I'm not hungry." I lied, setting my fork down. Louis sighed and slid the plate over to Niall. I slid out of the booth, needing some air. I walked outside and sat on the sidewalk. Putting my knees to my chest. I didn't want to start this again. No, I couldn't start this again. The boys would be so hurt. I couldn't do that to them.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me, I turned my head and looked at Louis. He had slight tears in his eyes. "Sit down, Lou." I said quietly. Looking at all the cars pass by. He sat down and began to talk "Listen, Kayden Lynn. Please, don't start this again, you just started eating again. I'm so proud of you. I know what dad did to you, and I feel terrible knowing that I couldn't do anything. You are an amazing girl. Perfect sister to top it off." A tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lou. Just...I'm getting hate from your supposed 'fans' over one picture of Zayn and I at the beach. I'm just not used to it, but I guess thats what happens when your brother is the one and only Louis Tomlinson and you're slowly starting to fall in love with Zayn motherfucking Malik." I started to trail off. "What do you mean hate?" He asked, his facial expression turned into anger. "Its nothing, just a small comment about how ugly I am. But I already knew that, so whatever." I told him, being honest.

I got up and walked in, plastering a fake smile on my face. I slid into the booth again. "Everything alright?" Liam asked. "Yeah, just needed a little air is all." I lied, well I didn't really lie. I seriously did need to breath.

I had a bite of the small sausages that they had. After Niall had finished his fourth plate of pancakes we all crammed back into the tour bus. I put my shoes under the bunk and climbed into bed, putting my headphones in and music on full blast.

I noticed the blade of my batman pocket knive sticking out of my bag. I slowly got up, not wanting any of the boys to notice me. They were engullfed into some game of soccer. I grabbed it and slowly walked to the bathroom.

I locked the door, trying to turn the knob to make sure nobody could get in. I slid down, leaning on the door just incase. The tears feel from my eyes and I slowly lifted the blade, pressing down just enough to break skin. I did this repeatedly on my thighs. I would hate myself for it in the morning, but at this moment I didn't care. I just wanted all the pain to go away.

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Zayn asked, pain in his voice. I got up, unrolling my jeans and putting my knive away. I wiped my eyes and opened up the door. "Hey, uhm do you need to use it or anything?.." I trailed off, looking down. "Nah, just wanted to see where you were. Why where you in here anyways?" He questioned me. "Erm...well...I was just...cleaning my face. Yep. Gotta keep my face clean, don't need any acne breakouts." I said, grinning.

He shook his head and laughed. He turned around and left the bathroom. A few minutes later I walked out, laying back on my bed. Music still blood curlingly loud. But it didn't bother me. That was how I liked it, even soft music.

"Kayden Lynn, we're at the venue. Wanna go meet Louis' girlfriend?" Liam asked, waking me up. I nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, just let me get cleaned up real quick." I told him, agreeing to meet whoever my brother is in a relationship with. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the sink faucet and splashing the ice cold water on my face.

I dried my face off and started to pull a brush through my hair, untangling all the tangles. I put it up into a high ponytail and walked out, slipping on a pair of rainbow flipflops. I walked off the tour bus behind Louis, keeping my head down because there was several flashes as soon as I stepped foot on ground.

I honestly have no idea how they survive this. I walked into the venue. There were already probably hundreds of screaming girls. Every single seat filled. My ears hurt already, I'm probably not going to be able to stay here for the entire concert. Because it was just the opening act that was on.

The boys led me to a secluded area, well...it wasn't really secluded. It was a small spot where only peope 'close' to the boys could go. It wasn't backstage, but it wasn't in the crowd either. "Eleanor should be here in a bit, but for now we have to go get ready." Louis said, hugging me. "Break a leg!" I yelled after him, sitting down in one of the chairs.

A few minutes later a girl with long wavy milk chocolate brown hair came up to me. "You're Kayden Lynn right?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and stuck my hand out to shake hers. She shook my hand and smiled. "I'm Eleanor Calder, Louis' girlfriend. Danielle and Perrie should be here in a little bit." What...Liam never said that his girlfriend and Zayn's were going to be here.

Oh mer gawd...Zayn's girlfriend? Shit. Shit Shit. Shit. Fuck. Cunt. Motherfucker. She probably has already seen all the pictures that had been released. Ugh whatever. Zayn obviously didn't have feelings for me. He was probably just using me.

A girl with blonde hair put up into a tight bun came and sat next to Eleanor. She glared at me. So I was guessing this was Perrie? I went through my bag, looking for something to eat. I usually kept a candy bar or two in it. I pulled out a Snickers bar and opened it, taking small bites of it.

Another girl walked towards Eleanor and Perrie, engulfing them both into a group hug. Oh look a reunion of the girlfriends. Isn't that cool. I laughed at my sarcasm and how much it fucking sucked.

"Whats so funny?" Perrie asked, giving me daggers. "Nothing, I just remembered something." I lied, shaking my head. She sat in the chair farthest away from me, scrolling through her phone. The boys came out and the screams got louder. Perrie all of a sudden dropped her phone, it shattered all over the floor.

She walked up to me. Knowing what was coming I put my hand out and caught hers. "Don't even try it." I said, smirking. Her foot came in contact with my ribs. I doubled over in pain, my arms around my stomach.

"Think twice before you even touch my boyfriend, slut." She whispered in my ear, walking away. Danielle and Eleanor were watching the boys perform so they didn't notice a thing. I sat up, fixing my hair and sitting back in the chair. I didn't have any pain killers, so I was going to have to sit in pain for at least a good two hours.

The pain was intaginizing. It was like someone cut out my stomach and was slowly breaking my ribs one by one. I hated it. When the boys began answering twitter questions I tapped Eleanor on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey uhm, do you have any pain killers?" I asked, trying to hide my pain.

She nodded and went through her bag, taking out three advils and a water bottle. "Thanks." I smile at her, she didn't seem half bad.


	9. Nine

We all sat in at a table for 10. One seat was empty because Zayn invited Perrie again. The boys for some reason, wanted to go out after the concert. So, here we are now, waiting for some ungrateful cunt. Excuse my language, but she was. She had absolutely no right to do that. I had gone through enough crap, but then again she didn't know that.

I hadn't told the boys about it, and I don't plan to. A few minutes later Perrie finally arrived. I glanced at her but looked down as soon as I met her eyes. They were full of pure hatred. For me of course. Why? Because her boyfriend can talk to me about practically anything and he's comfortable with it.

"So uhm...i'm still wondering why we came to a restaurant named 'Le Pasta" Louis stated, a serious look on his face. "Have you not had pasta, Lou? Its the greatest fucking food on earth." I explained to him, trying not to let out my giggles. "Says you." He mumbles, going back to the menu.

Yes, we were at a restuarant named 'Le Pasta'. I had seen it when we entered this state and well, I like pasta.

I got a bowl of bowtie pasta, without any sauce or anything. I was an odd kid, ok. Thats just how I liked my bowtie pasta. The rest of them just bought sphagetti with sauce. Wow. I felt awkward now.

But bowtie pasta is the shit..so whatever. After finishing my bowl of pasta I grabbed a breadstick from the basket and started picking at it. I was still hungry, but I didn't want to eat. After awhile I just zoned out, not really paying attention to anything.

About an hour later we got into the tour bus while the girls went home. "So we don't have a show tomorrow, I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend the day at the pool?" Zayn asks as he lays down with me. The boys all nodded, obviously knackered.

I decided not to have my music on tonight, a few nights ago I had noticed that Zayn likes to sing in his sleep sometimes. I wrapped his arms around me, placing them on my stomach. I winced slightly. "Did I do something?" He asks, looking at me. I shook my head, "Nah. Just stomach pains I guess." He then pressed his head in the crook of my neck, his hot breath hitting me.

"Your eyes are-" I got cut off by him smashing his lips to mine, our lips molding together. He turned us over, where I was on my back and him on top of me. I noticed him trying not to put all of his weight on me. My hands found their way to his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

Zayn deepended the kiss, playing with the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms, letting him remove the shirt from my body. He left soft kisses on my stomach, coming back up to my neck and sucking on the skin. A soft moan slipped out of my mouth and he chuckled.

I woke up with my head on Zayn's nude chest. Holy shit, I had woke up early. Everybody was asleep. I got up and started rummaging through the small fridge they had, pulling out milk. I went through the cupboard finding a bowl and Frutiy Pebbles.

I poured the cereal in the bowl, adding milk and grabbing a spoon. I walked over to the small seats and sat down, turning on the Playstation and turning on Netflix. I sat the bowl of colorful cereal down, taking the controler and scrolling through the hundreds of movies and television shows.

I stopped on Spongebob Squarepants, pressing play and going back to eating my cereal. I had always wondered why I was so intriged with this show when I was younger, but I have just now realized, its the fucking best show on the planet.

About two hours later Niall and Harry had finally awoken and were arguing back and forth about what to watch. "Would you two shut the fuck up?" I said, lookin at both of them. Harry pouted and gave Niall the remote. I looked up at the t.v. and Zoey 101 was on. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the sink, well more like...limped..or stanky legged. Lets just go with limp.

"Hey Kayden Lynn, what happened?" Harry asked, a smirk on his face. "Nothing, banged my leg on the table." I replied, smiling to myself while washing out my bowl and putting it in the right side of the sink.

"According to what I heard last night you definatly banged something." Niall mumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about." I felt my cheeks get red and I looked down my hair covering my face.

"Oh really? Do I have to recall it? Okay Niall here help me you be Zayn and I'll be Kayden Lynn" Harry told Niall, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Oh mai god Zen! Bby right thur oh mai gawd!" Harry started and then Niall joined in, "Oh meh gewd Kayden Lynn ur so tight yez right dur Im bouts to cum oh mer gewd." I doubled over in laughter, getting stitches.

They went on with that for a few minutes, well untill the rest of the boys woke up. Which was quite a while. I had slowly regained my breath. "Are we still going to go swimming today?" Liam asked while typing away on his phone.

"Yep, after we all get ready." I told him going through my stuff, looking for my bathing suit. "Hey guys, I can't find my bathing suit, have any of you seen it?" I asked, still digging through my bag. "I think you might have left it." Niall answers. Oh fuck. I didn't pack my bag either, so they probably did forget it.

"Dont worry, love. We can buy you a new one." Harry told me, walking to the bathroom. "But I don't wanna buy a new one, thats the problem." I sighed. "Well I have an extra pair of swim trunks and you could just wear a bra, ya' know. Go ghetto style." Niall said, throwing a pair of his swim trunks at me. "But your penis have touched these!" I screamed as they hit my face and fell to the floor.

Zayn let out a laugh and grabbed me by the waist. "Fine, We'll stop by Wal-Mart and get you a new bathing suit." He said.

We walked through several isles, searching for the 'right' bathing suit. "Hey Kayden Lynn, look at this one!" Harry held up one that had '1D INFECTION' written on the top and their faces on the back of the bottoms. I giggled and shook my head. "Your fans are insane if they even think about wearing that. It's so dull and not colorful." I said, still gaping at it. "But you would look good in it!" Niall exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"How about this one, babes?" Zayn held up another one, it was sky blue with a little white cloud on the right boob. I nodded, it was perfect. Even though it took us over an hour to find it. He threw it in the trolley along with the 2 snapbacks that Niall and Zayn were getting. We checked out and got back to the bus, changing and walking our way to the pool.

Surprisingly, there wasnt a bunch of girls deciding to chase us. Thank jesus, I was a good runner but I hated running. I sat my stuff down and kicked off my blue and green flip flops, sliding off my shorts and diving into the pool as soon as I could.

I had caused a big splash, water flowing out of the pool for a few seconds. The water was some what cold, it didn't take long to adjust. As the time passed the rest of the boys had gotten in. "Guys, i'm thirsty. Did we bring anything to drink?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the pool. "Yeah, check the cooler." Niall answered, water running down his torso. Without slipping, I stood up and stepped out of pool and walked over to our stuff.

I opened up the cooler and grabbed a capri-sun package thingy and stuck the straw in, sitting down and soaking in the sun. A few minutes later there was a tap on my shoulder, I sat my capri sun down and looked at the person.

It was a girl with blonde hair, almost white looking. But not grey. She had blue eyes and a monroe peircing. "Erm..I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could hang out? My friends had to leave and I decided to stay behind but now i'm getting kind of bored." She told me, still looking down at me.

I was actually kind of excited, I mean its not everyday someone just walks up to you and asks if you want to hang out. She sat down in the chair beside me and began talking, "Well I'm Leda by the way."

"I'm Kayden Lynn, and by the way, I really like your name."

"So uhm, do you want to play twenty questions or something? Just to get to know eachother?"

"Yep. Totally."

And the day went along like that, untill the boys said it was time to go home. We then exchanged numbers, promising to keep in contact. "So, who was that girl?" Zayn asked as we walked down the sidewalk. "I have no idea, she just came up to me and asked if she wanted to hang out. I have trouble being a meanie face so I told her yes, turns out she was pretty cool." I answered him, starring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well you are a very kind person, babes." He said, kissing my cheek and putting his arm around my shoulder. To the cameras its going to seem like we're in a relationship, but we aren't. Even though it feels like it sometimes. I mean we already ya' know..did it and stuff. But we haven't talked about it or made it official.

That was it, tomorrow I will talk to him about it. Only tomorrow because im absolutely exhausted. I guess the sun really can suck the energy out of you.

As soon as we stepped foot on the bus I ran to my bed and got under the blankets, not bothering to change. Zayn handed me my phone and headphones then layed beside me. We layed in a spooning position, his nose pressed into my neck. He started to sing softly before I put my headphones in.

As he sang my eyelids got heaver, after finishing the song he kissed my cheek and put his head back into the crook of my neck. I then fell asleep.


	10. Ten

"Hey guys, Can I get tickets to Warped Tour for tomorrow? I was talking to Leda and she said that she wanted to go. Since you guys are gonna be playing a show tomorrow and you have a shoot and and interview and all that it was just something for me to do." I asked Liam.. It was around 5:00pm and all we had been doing that day was watching crappy movies on Netflix and eating goldfish crackers.

"What is Warped Tour exactly?" Liam asked, his eyes glued to the television screen. He had turned on Toy Story.

"Its where a bunch of bands play at one venue and you can get stuff signed and meet them and stuff." I answered him, getting up and getting a new bag of crackers.

"Oh, okay. Well sure." he shrugged his shoulders. "Yes! Thank you so much Liam!" I jumped and hugged him. "All you need to do is go up where they sell the tickets and give them your names and phone numbers." Harry said, finally shutting off his laptop. He had literally been on it all day, doing who knows that.

The rest of the night was simple, we watched movie and ate. Like always. Zayn and I were laying on our bunk and Louis was above us. The rest of the boys were sitting on the seats. After being forced into getting more popcorn and then watching all of the Toy Story movies I had finally gotten tired, slowly falling asleep in Zayn's arms.

* (i apologize for the time skips I'm just running out of ideas)

I woke up around 9:30am, since gates opened at 11am and I still had to get ready and pick up Leda. I got in the shower and did the usual morning routine. I did my hair in a simple braid, my makeup was regular, a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and after 30 minutes, finally decided to wear a Sleeping With Sirens tshirt, blue skinny jeans, red converse, a Bring Me The Horizon black and red rubber bracelet, a silver Batman necklace, faux BVB gauges, and a black bandanna bow. The boys had an interview so they were already gone, leaving a note saying that they would pick us up when Warped ends.

I grabbed my phone and Liam's camera, hoping he wouldn't mind. I walked to Leda's house, enjoying the weather. It was cold, but had a bit of heat to it. Aka perfect weather. There were several clouds in the sky, but not too many. It was quite enough you could hear my feet come down on the pavement and my necklace hit my chest every once in a while.

I arrived at Leda's house and knocked. She answered a few seconds later and led me upstairs. "Can you help me with my hair?" She asked, putting a brush through it, taking out the tangles. "Sure." I answered her, leading her into the bathroom and having her sit down on the counter. After an hour, which left us 30 minutes to get to the venue, I styled her hair so it fell in ringlets, her makeup just like mine. She chose her own outfit, which was a cut off Superman top, dark jean booty shorts, an anchor necklace, light blue vans, and a jaguar spirit hood. It looked alright on her, but wasn't my style. Honestly? It seemed quite..whats the word...whore-ish.

"Hey, we have 10 more minutes and there is a taco bell right beside the venue, wanna get something to eat?" I asked her, I hadn't eaten anything since I woke up and my stomach sounded like a dying whale. "Sure, i'm quite hungry myself." She said holding the door open to the Taco Bell and walking up to the front counter with me. I ordered 2 Doritos Locos Tacos thingies and some potatoes with sour cream and cheese while Leda ordered a nacho supreme and supreme burrito.

After finishing off our food we walked to the venue, being some of the firsts there. "Omg but what if I get crushed in a mosh pit. I'm too young to die Leda!" I started worrying as the bands filed in. "Calm down, Kayden Lynn. If you get in a mosh pit I'll go in and a save your ass. Don't worry." She said, smiling at me. I looked down and shook my head. "Sorry for overreacting like that. I have always wanted to go to Warped but I have always been afraid of getting caught in a mosh pit." I told her, listening to one of the smaller bands play.

"Kayden Lynn! Look! Its T. Mills omg!" Leda screamed as she pointed to the tour bus coming in. "Leda... that's his tour bus, but I'm pretty sure he is in it so don't worry you're pretty blonde head off." I tell her, waiting for more bands to come in. A few moments later the buses of Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Falling In Reverse, and All Time Low came in. I smiled to myself, sipping on the can of Rockstar we had bought at the cooler thing that they had here. Even though we should be having water, Rockstar is addicting. (I have no idea how Warped Tour actually goes so I'm just gonna write it like i think it would happen)

Asking Alexandria set up on the stage, Leda almost bouncing up and down from excitement. She was honestly so adorable, we decided to use war paint and paint whiskers and cat nose on our faces. We had also had a bit too much Rockstar. I grinned widely at her and gave her a high five, almost as excited. We were extremely close to the front but not too far. As Dan walked up to the stage the crowd roared. Dan then yelled, and excuse my language, but he did say this. "Now I want you to scream motherfuckers! This my friend, is Not The American Average!" I screamed along with the whole crowd as the music started playing. Jumping around and dancing. "C'mon Kayden! Just try it!" Leda screamed in my ear over the music, trying to get me to join the mosh pit. "No Leda! Do you understand how fragile I am? I think not." I said to her still grinning and dancing around to the music.

"Well atleast hold my things so I can go in, please?" She pulled the puppy dog lip and I nodded, taking her spirit hood, hairband, and necklace from her. I stood and watched as a bunch of bodies were being pushed and shoved. Yes, I am very aware that they do not hurt anybody on purpose and all that. Several people bounced out and onto me, pushing them back in. The moshing stopped as the music slowed. It started back up again and the pit started, I stayed along the outline, paying attention to the show.

Ben jumped into the crowd as they hoisted him up, above themselves. I touched his hand as I helped move him along. As the song ended Ben was back on stage and Leda right beside me. I put her headband in my bag and she placed her spirit hood on her head and her necklace on her neck. Blood was on her shirt but not a cut on her. She must have been a pro at that to not get bruised and bloody. As AA walked off stage another smaller band went on as most of the people went to the table where AA would be doing the signings.

As I came up to Ben I fangirled a bit, not going to lie. He had to be my favourite out of all of them. Dan being second. "Whats your name, babe?" He asked, Sharpie in hand. "Kayden Lynn." I said, looking down. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, anything else you want me to sign?" He asks, passing the CD down. "A photo would be nice." I said, camera in hand. He stood up and took it. Since he had longer arms I was completely fine with that. I smiled as the flash went off. I grabbed my phone and took another. "Thanks again, it means allot." I said, my cheeks red from the heat. He nodded and I went to the end of the table with Leda, waiting for our CDs. Once we got them we went to several different shows.

In the end we had met many different bands and had several signed CD cases and photos with them. I was extremely happy. I dialed Louis' number, knowing he would pick up. It rang several times before going to voice mail. "Hmm, thats weird. Louis always answers my calls." I tell myself, then dialing Zayn's number. He picked up after the second ring. "Hey bebs!" He answered the phone cheerfully. "Hey Zayn, babe. Warped is over, think you could come and pick us up?" I asked him, taking a sip of my maybe 6th or 7th Rockstar today. Yes, that is how much energy I had needed to make it through the day. I had went into a very small mosh pit that wasn't that wild.

"So girls, how was it?" Liam asked, his eyes on the road. "Amazing. Words cannot explain." I stated, being 100% honest. It was the one of the best days of my life. "I'm glad you had fun." Zayn whispered in my ear and then planted a kiss on my cheek. I snuggled into him and watched as Harry and Leda flirted. Well, somebody's gettin laid tonight.


	11. Eleven

"Hey Kayden Lynn, wanna go to the icecream shop?" Leda asked, flipping through shows on Netflix. The boys were out once again, and I was left with nothing to do. So Leda came over. "Yeah sure, let me change though." I told her as I got up and went to my suitcase, grabbing jeans and a long sleeved plain white shirt.

We both walked out the door into the hot air. I put my hair up in a ponytail as I began to sweat in the heat."Fucking heat." I mumble as I continue walking. It was silent, but good. As we got closer I heard footsteps behing me, being my paranoid self I sped up. A second later a hand wrapped around my mouth, a cloth covering it. Don't breathe in. I told myself, knowing that it would affect me.

Leda hadn't noticed anything, or atleast she didn't care. She kept walking along. I fell limp, knowing that if I made any movement I would breathe in the toxins. After a few seconds I couldn't hold it in anymore and closed my eyes, letting my mind go into darkness.

A woke up on a bed with crisp white sheets, odd how I got kidnap but they were treating me well. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess and bags were begging to form under my eyes. I yawned and shook my head, turning on the cold water.

As I began splashing water on my face I heard the door downstairs shut. I quickly turned off the water and got into the shower, turning the water on. I let the hot water run down my back, turning my pale skin bright red. I got out and wrapped the small white towel around my body, shutting off the water.

There was a pile of clothes laying on the bed, all guy sizes. Yep. Definitely a guy, and a small one at that. I slid on the large t-shirt and pajama pants, tying a knot with the string on the pants. There was a crash downstairs and I walked down slowly, in fear of what was going to happen or what has happened.

I stopped at the end of the stairs, looking in the kitchen. I looked at the guy bending over and standing back up, picking up several items. I automatically realised who it was, and I was absolutely shocked.

"Ben...?"

"The one and only." He grinned, walking closer over to me. "Wow, never though you would be this much of a douche." I told him, looking him in the eye. "Well, I see that you're with that Zayn boy from One Direction. Too bad you're mine now, he would have such a great time with you. Just like i'm going to." He whispered in my ear.

I cringed and started shaking from fear. I shook my head furiously and ran past him, before I could get the door open he grabbed me from behind. "Nu-uh-uh. You're not going anywhere, sorry." He whispered once again in my ears. His rough but soft voice sent shivers down my spine.

I stomped my foot and turned around, looking at him. "Why me?! There were so many other girls there! But fucking no, you choose me!"

"Because baby, you're special."

"Fucking no i'm not, get off of me pig."

He raised his hand at me, his ring leaving a cut on my cheek. I wiped the small amount of blood dripping from it. "Are you fucking kidding?! What the fuck? You had no reason to do that!" I yelled at him, holding my cheek. "Yes I did, you don't disrespect me." He looked at me, anger filling his eyes.

"Can I go back up to my room now, I don't feel like fighting. Might as well fucking deal with your sick ass." I asked him, starting to go upstairs anyways. I didn't hear him reply, so I guess he didn't care.

I lied down in the the bed, feeling disgusting. I can't believe he was actually one of my idols. Well, we don't know anything about a person until you actually meet them, and I have met Ben.

I'm crushed, really. But everything happens for a reason, I guess. I wonder if the boys have noticed that i'm gone. Probably not, I have a feeling Leda set this up. I mean, she saw me with the boys and that's when she came up to me.

I closed my eyes, covering my body up with the blanket and going back to sleep, since there was nothing else to do.

I turned on my side, looking at the clock. 2:30AM. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, having to go badly. After I did that I went downstairs quietly, going to the only other room in the house. Ben was deeply sleeping, his snores loud. I grabbed the keys to his car and took the money from his wallet and going back upstairs. I grabbed whatever was mine and went back down, opening the door slowly. Not wanting to wake him.

I opened the car door, shutting it quietly. I inserted the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. The engine was surprisingly quiet. I pulled out of the driveway, driving to the only hotel that had screaming girls outside of it.

I parked the car at the park across the street from it. As I neared the hotel security came to me, helping me get through all the girls. Most we're giving me dirty looks.

I entered the lobby with Paul, as he still was escorting me to the boys. I'm surprised they had even seen me through all the girls. I entered the hotel room, Niall on the laptop, scrolling through twitter. Liam and Louis sitting on the bed, watching television. Harry on his phone, doing whatever the fuck that he does on his phone. Zayn was no where to be seen.

I pulled my phone out, checking twitter. There was two trends worldwide that had my name in it. One read '#HelpFindKaydenLynn' and the other read 'Find Kayden Lynn'. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized they did notice that I was gone. They did care.

Niall had gone on twitcam, talking to the fans about where I had last been. Nobody had noticed me, they were all in their own little worlds. I walked behind the bed Louis was on and jumped on it, tackling him. He looked at me and he smiled widely, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh my goodness, Kayden Lynn. You're alive. I missed you so much. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked a million different questions at once.

Liam joined in the hug, tears in his eyes. Wow. They did care. Niall also joined in, smiling widely. Once I had finished answered all of their questions and telling them what had happened everything went back to normal.

Zayn came out of the bathroom, wiping his cheeks. He had been crying. "Zayn, babe, Whats wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, his frown turning into a huge smile. He ran towards me, engulfing me in a hug.


End file.
